1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to duct systems for heating, cooling and ventilating applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many duct systems of the prior art require complicated connectors between components, having metal bands and gaskets, and requiring significant labor for installation. What is needed is a duct system which is quickly and easily installed.